A RWBY Reality
by KyleTheIcon115
Summary: Kyle and Taylor were just two friends who liked to watch RWBY but when a freak storm happens and they get sucked into the show can they adapt to a world they watched, will they change things or let them stay the same?( worked on by two authors)
1. Changing realities

Kyle and Taylor were just two average friends who just a few months ago, had finished high school. One day they were just talking on facebook about fanfictions they were both writing as Taylor was having some writers block and needed help writing his story.

"Hey taylor" Kyle said,

"we might be able to get more done if one of us stayed the night at the others house.

"Thats an awesome idea, are you free this weekend broseph?" said Taylor

"I don't know man, I might be busy this weekend but I'll find out and let you know later ok? Seeing how late it was Taylor agreed and told kyle he had to go get some sleep and they both said there goodbye's and got off of facebook. In the morning kyle found out he had nothing planned and decided to drive over to Taylors house.

" Hmm other then working on our stories taylor and I should catch up on Rwby." Kyle then pulled up to taylors house and parked his car before walking to the door. Knowing that taylor didn't always pay attention when the door was locked, Kyle simply climbed up the roof and jumped down through taylors chimney before calling for him.

" Hey numb nuts Im in your house!" Taylor hearing Kyles voice, ran from upstairs, and tripped, causing him to fall down said stairs. Kyle laughed at Taylor and helped him up before speaking to him.

" you alright bro, that look like it hurt even with a skull as thick as yours." After Kyle finished speaking Taylor laughed and shook his head before going back up stairs as he spoke.

"Come on man lets go watch some RWBY." Kyle chuckled at Taylor and jumped up the stairs quickly after him.

" Becareful Taylor you did just fall after all." Taylor chuckled and shook his head as he set up the TV.

" Come on bro give me some credit I am a little tougher then that.

Kyle shook his head and sat down to watch RWBY with Taylor but, as the two care free friends watched, a storm brewed outside. Meanwhile , some miles away a girl that taylor knew was watching RWBY as well, and just like with Taylor and Kyle the storm was brewing over her house as well. This however was not just circumstance but perhaps destiny, as lightning struck both of their satellites and sucked them into RWBY. When Kyle and Taylor came to, they both received text messages on their phones from an unknown number.

" The fuck is this where are we, what happened." Kyle narrowed his eyes and looked around at the forest they were in before looking down at his phone and speaking.

"I don't know where we are, or why we are here, but some one does." Kyle then showed taylor his phone and showed him the frowned at the message and looked around as well.

" in the emerald forest you reside don't dwell in it or you shall die, what the hells going on here! Kyle shook his head and closed his phone before looking around.

" I don't know but, this is to familar to RWBY for my liking could we have been sucked into the show. Taylor opened his mouth to speak but before he could a Growl came from the forest. Kyles eyes narrowed and he reached into his pocket as a bush rustled in front of them.

" So I think that wasn't your stomach was it Taylor. Taylor chuckled at Kyles joke and flipped his hair back before getting his knife out of his hair.

" Whatever it is its about to fucking die. After Taylor said this an ursa major jumped out of the forest towards Kyle. Kyle reacted quickly and stuck his knife into the ursa's throat as it collapsed on him. Taylor gasped at what happened to Kyle and kicked the ursa off him.

" You alright bro. Kyle groaned but nodded as he yanked the knife out of the ursa's throat.

" Fuck a damn ursa to hell with my health we are in RWBY! Taylor tilted his head for a second and thought, but before he could speak again, kyle stood up and cut the ursa's head off.

" Well if I'am right, then the one who messaged us was Ozpin, and I have a plan. Taylor perked up at this and looked around as Kyle set to work carving out a mask.

" Step one, we set ourselves up as teachers at beacon, if we go out to help we must wear masks, step two figure out why we are here, step three stop whatever plans cinder has before she ends up killing some one. Taylor nodded and

once again opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, he was snatched up by a deathstalker.

" Fuck Kyle help me man." Kyle growled as he saw his Friend being carried away, and something woke up inside him , as his eyes turned red, he reached out an arm, picking up the deathstalker before tearing it in half causing Taylor to be dropped to the ground. Kyle meanwhile turned back to normal and collapsed to his knees.

" woah Kyle- that was fucking awesome we have semblences, you must have telekenisis I wonder what mine is!? Kyle chuckled hollowly as he picked himself up and stood shakily.

"Right now I don't give a fuck lets just get out of this damn forest. Taylor nodded and then went over to help Kyle until he recovered. Meanwhile the third watcher of RWBY woke up in a body not her own, a body with orange eyes and black hair.

" I've become Cinder Fall this is interesting. Kyle groweled as he watched Taylor leave, causing his eyes to turn red as he raised a hand to pull taylor back to him but as he did, a voice could be heard behind him.

"Excuse me sir but are you new here"? kyle quickly snapped out of his rage and turned around to see Glynda Goodwitch behind him.

" yes Mam I apologize if I was in your way".Glynda smiled and shook her head in a polite matter.

" You were fine sir, I was just going to offer to show you around vale". Kyle smiled after hearing Glyndas offer and nodded as he straightened his black leather jacket and fixed his jeans.

" I would like that Mam may I have your name "? Glynda smiled at Kyles polite attitude and nodded as she spoke.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch may I have your name sir"? Kyles eyes widened as he realized he didn't give his name, and smiled as he spoke.

"Forgive me for not saying my name early Miss Goodwitch, you can call me Kyle Kinder. Glynda nodded after hearing Kyles name and began to walk with him.

" So what were you planning to do here in vale"? Kyle thought for a moment as they walked taking in all the sights.

" I would prefer to teach at Beacon if allowed". Gylnda smiled at kyles words and nodded in aproval.

" Its always nice to have another teacher at Beacon perhaps you could be as reliable to Ozpin as I am. Kyle agreed with Glyndas words as they neared her ship.

" So this will take us up to Beacon huh"? Glynda opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as gunshots were heard in the distance. Kyle cursed under his breath and go onto the ship with Glynda.

" I swear to god if thats taylor im going to smack him up side the head". Glynda raised an eye at kyles words and looked into the horizon.

" I take it your friend is different"? Kyle nodded and sighed.

" Yeah he tends to be stupid and rash Im his gaurdian of sorts". Glynda laughed at this and shook her head in fake joy.

" Oh then Im looking forward to meeting him.

meanwhile, twenty minutes ago, Taylor was following Blake hoping to talk to her, when he lost site of her.

"Damn I just wanted to talk to her where could she have gone"? Before Taylor could think anymore, he found a sword at his neck.

"Who are you and why are you following me? Taylor chuckled at the sword placed at his throat and Arched his foot back so that he tripped Blake before turning around catching her and placing her on the ground.

" If I wanted a cat on my wall, you wouldn't be alive right now, however I have always held a soft spot for Faunus. Blake narrowed her eyes at these words and kept her blade pointed at Taylor's chest.

"How do I know if I can trust you"? Taylor locked eyes with Blake for a moment before reaching into his hair and bringing out his knife.

" I shall give you a binding oath of honor passed down from my then took his knife and cut the symbol of the assassins into his palm before speaking.

"i Non inferemus vobis malum , ne moriar jurare super manu mea". Blake slowly lowered her weapon as Taylor spoke and tilted her head.

"What does all of that mean? What was that language"? Taylor chuckled as he held his hand but, as he opened his mouth to answer, he stopped and perked up.

" Get down now"! Taylor then tackled Blake to the ground as a rocket flew over their heads and exploded behind them. As the two got up, voices could be heard.

" What the hell that was supposed to hit her without her hearing it how did he hear it if a Faunus couldn't"? Another voice soon followed after the first as a sniper was brought out and loaded.

"To hell with how he heard us lets just kill them both please"! As Taylor heard these words, he grit his teeth, and cut his hand on Blakes sword this however was soon fixed as Taylor absorbed the metal into his skin, making his skin metallic like the blade as his semblance of material absorption was revealed. Taylor then stood up and began to walk forward as the sniper took aim at his chest.

"Die blood traitor"! The man then shot his sniper at Taylor, only for Taylor to shrug off the dust like it was nothing.

" Is that all you have I mean you obviously had this planned don't you have anything better. One of the men growled at Taylor's words and ran forward to punch him But as he did, he felt the bones in his arm ache.

" agh ,you almost broke my hand kill this bastard. After these words were said, a dozen more men jumped at Taylor however, Blake jumped into the fight and took out two with her sword and a kick before going back to back with Taylor.

" I don't know who you are but if we get out of this alive I would like to talk to you.

Taylor chuckled at Blakes words as he rushed forward and arm barded two more of the men before throwing them at two more of the thugs.

" sure I was about to introduce my self any way so that's fair". Blake smiled at these words and flipped one of the men over before spin slashing and taking out three more thugs leaving only two left.

" we shall not stand for this you filth humans alone shall inhabit the earth. The man next to the sniper then pulled open his vest. Mixing together tons of dust, as he made himself into a bomb.

" I die for my people! The man then dove towards Blake and Taylor but before he could, Taylor shielded Blake, taking the brute force of the blast as he exposed his chest to the explosion. When the smoke cleared Taylor and Blake appeared to be the only ones left, and soon after Glynda and Kyle came into the clearing, landing in the crater before getting out.

" Taylor the hell did you do? Taylor shrugged, flipping his hair back into place as he turned to Kyle.

" I took a walk. Kyle sighed heavily at these words and gestured to the knocked out men.

" how do you explain them then Taylor"? Taylor grinned knowingly at Kyle and tilted his head to the side.

" it was a very enthusiastic walk". Kyle growled at these words but as he looked at Taylor he noticed a flash behind him and quickly realized that a gun was being fired. Knowing that Taylor's aura levels were low, Kyle quickly raised his hand and stopped the dust blast just before it hit Taylor in the back of the head.

" well as much as I wanted you to shut up I don't want you dead, try and ,ale sure the guys you fight are actually done next time though hmm. Kyle then turned away from Taylor and pulled the sniper out of some bushes to him.

" why hello there, mind telling me what your doing attacking my friend. The man grunted and Spat out his words in anger as he stared at Taylor.

" your friend is a blood traitor he saved that girl, she used to be a major part of the white fang, she deserves to die. Kyle chuckled at these words and walked around the man in a circle before throwing the blast he stopped into the mans face.

" now you listen here you racist bastard everyone has rights Faunus and human alike, I will not stand for racism now then where is your base of operations here? The man opened his mouth to speak but before he could, a dust blast hit him squarely in the face killing him. Kyles eyes narrowed as he whipped his head around and stared into the forest.

" well that was unexpected, I doubt our shooter is going to try and attack us again whoever it was knows what I am capable of now, not to mention that we have Glynda with us. Taylor frowned at this but as he opened his mouth to speak, Kyle punched him on the head.

" the hell were you thinking following her you know what she is, you can unwanted attention to her you fool. Taylor winced at Kylie's words and rubbed his head.

" But Kyle -. Kyle cut Taylor off with a wave of his hand and slammed him into a tree.

" Don't argue with me had I not arrived there would be pieces of your head all over this forest, we were supposed to go Ozpin and ask for a job not socialize with random people. Now that Kyle was done talking to Taylor, he turned to Blake with a judging look on his face.

" forgive me for my friends erm- behavior he tends to do stupid things when he sees people he likes believe me I know from experience, he is a colorful person. Blake smiled at kyles words but then frowned before speaking.

" I thank you for your kind words but, what did you mean by what you said? Kyles eyes widened at her words and he quickly tried to clarify his meaning.

" oh I meant no offense miss, I only meant that I know you are a Faunus and considering that the black claw only go after white fang members or ex white fang I can guess which you are considering your attire. Blakes eyes widened at this, as she prepared to run only for Kyle to hold up his hand and hold her there.

" be at peace Black cat I mean you no harm, I will not judge you for leaving the white fang and neither will miss Goodwitch or Taylor, I would even wager that Ozpin knows as well, you are in safe company. Blake sighed at kyles words and nodded before starting to leave.

" Thank you for your acceptance I think you two have some business to take care of so I will leave you to it thank you for the help Taylor. Taylor smiled at Blakes words but as he opened his mouth Kyle raised a hand in front of his mouth.

" You may talk to miss beladona later Taylor we have business to attend to. Taylor groaned at this but, listened to Kyle as he walked away.

" yes mom. Kyle glared at Taylor's back as he walked before turning to Glynda.

" see what I mean he's a child. Glynda chuckled at kyles words and nodded.

" I do believe there is always one friend who is in a group. Kyle nodded as he walked with Glynda and smiled as he stepped onto the ship. Meanwhile, cinder was waiting in her office with displeasure written all over her face.

" what's taking them so long to report back to me the operation should be set up by now. As cinder finished speaking, Romans voice could be heard from her scroll.

" the operation is set up but is this all really worth it to kill a bunch of brats?Cinder chuckled at Romans response and shook her head with a grin.

" yes I have foreseen it these children shall become very large thorns in our sides they must be cut early on. Roman nodded at cinders words and flung a used cigar away.

" alright then but, am I and neo going to be enough to get the job done? Cinder closed her eyes and chuckled as she looked out into the city.

" you two will be more then enough for those brats eliminate them tomorrow on that bridge, do not fail me and remember to film it. Roman tilted his hat in respect before turning off his scroll leaving cinder alone in her office.

" if I'm going to be trapped in this world and this body, then I shall watch this world burn. Meanwhile Kyle and Taylor were currently sitting in front of Ozpin drinking tea when Ozpin spoke up.

" so Glynda tells me you two are new here and looking for jobs. Kyle nodded and sipped his tea before speaking.

" yes as I'm sure your already aware of the fact that we aren't from this world, we need something to do if we are going to live here. Ozpin stayed silent for a moment, before smiling and speaking.

" you are correct I do indeed know your true origins as does Glynda but that was only thanks to the fact that a man named Monty came to our world some years ago, tell me do you know how he is. Kyle frowned at ozpins words and sighed before speaking.

"I'm sorry to say he passed away, he is in a better place now. Ozpin frowned at this news and sighed before putting a hand to his head before speaking.

" when he never returned I had thought he was just enjoying his life creating his stories about our world, to think that he is dead now this is, a heavy loss. Kyle nodded and stayed silent with Taylor as they gave Ozpin a chance to recollect himself.

" none the less there are important matters at hand such as your initiation to becoming teachers and the way to transport between worlds. Kyles eyes widened at this information as he stood up.

" there's a way to go back! Ozpin chuckled at kyles energy and held up a hand.

" yes calm your self, the only reason why I didn't speak of it earlier was that. You must have a reason to be here and until you fulfill what you are here for I don't think you should leave. Taylor nodded at this and set his tea down on the table.

" that sounds reasonable enough now then how about some action, what's our initiation Oz. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Taylor but didn't question him as he spoke. "Well you will be taking the team tests with the students tomorrow only your objective will be to make sure no one dies. Taylor groaned at this and put a hand in his hair.

" -aw man we have to babysit. Kyle growled at Taylor's response and slapped him upside the head.

" shut your mouth your favorite cat will be there. Taylor perked up in response to kyles words and darted out of the room.

" I call bottom bunk Kyle. Kyle sweat dropped at Taylor's behavior and turned to Glynda.

" Ms. Goodwitch would you mind giving me a tour of this school, I wish to meet and get to know my colleagues. Glynda smiled at Kyle and nodded as she grabbed his hand.

" sure follow me excuse us headmaster. Ozpin smiled and waved as he watched the two leave.

" have fun you two, keep an eye on Taylor.


	2. Teacher trials

Later That night, Kyle was off with Glynda learning about vale and the school for a few hours, before returning to the room that was givin to them by Ozpin. As Taylor and Kyle finished getting settled in and ready for bed, Taylor spoke up. "Yo Kyle" said Taylor "I think i found out what my semblance is." Kyle's face turned to a look of fake surprise and interest as he already figured it out before spoke.

"Oh really, what is it then?" "I'm not one hundred persent sure but I believe it's materal absortion...during the fight earlier I grabbed Blake's sword and my whole left hand turnd into metal."

"Can you still turn it into metal?" asked Kyle. Taylor shakes his head saying "I've been trying all day and no dice. Do you think it might have something to do with how much touch, so that I can absorb it ?" "Maybe,You'll have to try it later but right now we need to get some sleep,we have a BIG day tommorow." "Yeah,yeah I know I was just hoping to have this mostly figured out before then is all." Kyle rolled his eyes at this and set to work on his own project secretly as Taylor went to bed.

The next day was indeed a big day as the trial's were today. Kyle and Taylor were gearing up when Kyle's scroll buzzed to life letting him know he was getting a call. Hearing the vibration's and knowing Taylor was a lazy ass for the most part he answered to hear Ozpin's voice. "Well Kyle are you and Taylor ready for today?" "We will be momentarly sir, Anything you need to tell us before hand?" Said Kyle knowing well that Ozpin would not have contacted him for any other reason then for something important .

"Yes, we have gotten word from one of our sources that a man by the name of Roman Torchwick plans on harming our new students,Eight of them in particular that are going to form two teams of four...I need you and Taylor to watch over everyone but keep a close eye on Blake Belladonna, Yang Xaio Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Can you do this for me?"

"Did someone say Blake?" said Taylor in the backaround. Kyle sighs at this and puts a hand on his forehead as he speaks to Ozpin "they will be safe and sound sir,you can count on us." "I know I can,Good luck gentlemen Oh and one more thing...try to avoid being seen by the students,It's important they feel they are doing this without help from the school." Ozpin ended the call as Taylor entered the room.

"So what did the Oz wanna tell you?" said Taylor. Kyle turned and scowled as he looked at Taylor before speaking "Rumor has it Torchwick is gonna attempt to kill team's RWBY and JNPR during the trials and he wants us to keep a close eye on them without being seen." Said Kyle. "Really? Well fuck..." A smile came across Taylor's face. "Kyle,I'll guard team RWBY while you look over JNPR okay?" "I know you and you just wanna watch over team RWBY so you can talk to Blake." "Wait, I'd be able to talk to Blake, I did not know this." said Taylor sarcasically.

Kyle facepalms at this saying "Alright fine,You can guard RWBY and I'll guard JNPR but make sure everyone is looked out for." "Will do boss man." Taylor chuckle's as he leaves the room. "Hey where are you going?" Kyle yells out. "I need some food broseph,Haven't had a bite to eat since we've been here!" Kyle rolled his eyes at this, as he pulled out his weapon that he was making.

" oh well at least I have time to work on you know.

After a few minutes of walking, Taylor heard a very familar voice call out to him and turned around to see his favorite cat fanus sprinting to catch him but she was struggling to due the fact she had alot of stuff with her. He smiled at this and ran up to her," May I be of some assistance miss?" said Taylor motioning towards Blake's books and such. She blushes a little before saying "Y-yes please, I would be very thankful." Handing him some of the items she was carrying she spoke some more.

"I never did get your name you know." "I don't belive I caught your's either." said Taylor "Oh come on, I asked you first." Blake said chuckling a little. "Well to be fair miss I did save your life but I will tell you my name first anyways, I'm Taylor." He said smiling "Pleased to make your aquantance Taylor,my name is Blake." "It's very nice to meet you Blake." "What was it that you said yesterday?" she asked. "What do you mean what did I say?" said Taylor useing his semblance to absorb some lettering from the books he held, he created the oath he said the day before on the back of his jacket in english.

"What you said before we were attacked,what does it mean?" "oh that" said Taylor sarcassicaly "It's on my jacket...wanna take a look?" Blake nods her head yes as Taylor gets in front of her so she can read it. "I will honor and protect you for the rest of your life" Reads Blake out loud. Taylor slows so they may walk together once again as he uses his semblance to remove the oath from his jacket.

"Oath's are not something to be taken lightly Taylor." "I'm well aware of this, I meant every word of it as well." "But why,why would give me that oath...you hardly know me." said Blake shyly. "I know you more than you might think Miss Belladonna, maybe even more than I know myself." Taylor says as he begins to blush a little.

Back in the room,Kyle was done working on his weapon, and was now trying to create some idea of why Torchwick is trying to harm Beacon's students so earily on...but was struggling to do so. He turned his thoughts to how Torchwick would go about it. "If he tries to attack during the trials like Ozpin's soruce says then he might try to ambush them while they're all by themselves." Kyle thought to himself "No, Cinder is smarter than that and she's in charge of what Torchwick does, She'd want him to take them out as a complete group but that's different somethings changing this timeline and I going to get to the bottom of it." As Kyle said this, there was a knock at the door, and he quickly grabbed his weapon before Grabbing the door handle.

" who is it?" It took a moment but Glyndas voice was then heard from the other side of the door.

" it's me Glynda may I come in? " Kyle lowered his weapon at this and Then opened the door to let Glynda in.

" good morning miss goodwitch." Glynda smiled at Kyle as she stepped into the room and looked around.

" good morning Kyle, please call me Glynda in private your not my student." Kyle nodded at this and sat down on his bed as he let Glynda sit in his chair.

" so how can I be of assistance Glynda". Glynda smiled at Kyle coyly and tilted her head.

" what makes you think I need something can't teachers just wish each other good morning. Kyle nods his at this, and shrugs as he picks up his scroll.

" you have a point Glynda, so What are you here for then other then wishing me good morning. Glynda smiled at Kyle and shook her head.

" I'm just here to make sure your adjusting to things well, you seemed to have adjusted well from yesterday to today." Kyle nodded at this and Typed Taylor's scroll number into the scroll as he spoke to Glynda again.

" well you did show me around last night, thank you for that by the way, can you hold on a second I think Taylor's doing something stupid.? Glynda tilted her head at this and chuckled.

" how can you tell when he's being stupid? Kyle shrugged and chuckled himself as he turned around and looked out the window.

" you just know when you get used to the person Glynda. Glynda nodded at this and got up to inspect the room closely, only to trip over a wrench that Taylor left on the floor. Luckily for Glynda, Kyle heard this and caught her with one hand, as Taylor answered his scroll call.

Meanwhile ten minutes earlier, Blake and Taylor had made there way to Becon's cafeteria for breackfast. Blake went and sat down so she could try to study while Taylor got himself some bacon,eggs,and two pieces of toast. He then sat down and made himself a bacon and egg on toast sandwich. "I never did ask why you have so many books." said Taylor as he took a seat next to Blake. "Oh great your one of those guys." said Blake with a face. Taylor gave a puzzeld look then his eyes widened as he relized what she meant. " Nonononono, I'm really intersted."Uh huh,sure you are,thats what they all say." Taylor sighed then smiled as an idea came to his mind. "if you don't tell me I'll just use my semblance to scan the books and find out that way." he said in a jokeing manner.

Blake's cat faunus ears noticeably twitched under the bow she was using to hide them. Seeing this Taylor knew to back off as that is normaly a sign of annoyance in animals."Or you could tell me when you feel you can trust me since you don't yet." "I do trust you,you saved my life AND your accepting of the fact that" Blake whispers this so only Taylor can hear. "I'm a faunus and that I'm ex-white fang, you have no idea how much that means to me." Blake begins to blush after saying this. After Blake regains her composure she says "I'm doing research on what grimm might be in the emerald forest so I'll be better prepaired for the trails later,speaking of witch...are you going to be doing the trails too?"

Taylor thought about this for a moment as Kyle had told him that Ozpin didn't want them to be seen during the trails but he didn't want to lie to Blake just in case they ran into eatchother."Yes but not as a student...my friend and I are trying to become teachers here and" Taylor paused a moment for quitely asking Blake if she could keep a secret. She nods here head and Taylor continues. "Ozpin has gotten word that someone plans to attack first year students during the trails and Ozpin wants Kyle and I to make sure you guys get out alive...we do this and I'm guessing the Oz will sign us on as teachers."

Right after he said this his scroll started to vibrate. "That's probably Kyle, I have to answer this." "It's fine." said Blake. Taylor answers the call and it was indeed Kyle on the other end. "Hey Taylor, where are you at man?" "I'm eating broseph,What's up?" "The trails are going to start soon...Oh hello miss, nice to see you again." said Kyle noticeing Blake next to Taylor "Nice to see you again as well sir." Replied Blake "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to pull Taylor away from you for a little while, Do you mind?"

"Of course not,feel free to take him." "Damnit" thought Taylor as he heard this. "Good,Taylor I need you back in the room ASAP." Kyle says as the scroll call ends. Taylor sighs as he gets up saying "Well Miss Blake,I will see you around." She smiles at this and says "I'll see you around as well ." After Taylor is gone Blake notices his untouched sandwitch and desides she better not let the food he got go to waste.

Taylor got back to the room to find the door locked. "Hey Kyle,what the hell man let me in!" The door unlocks as Glynda walks out fixing her slightly messed up hair. "Not a word Taylor." Kyle says knowing well what Taylor is thinking seeing this. "Did you two...?" Taylor says with a small cough. "No" says Kyle "She just wanted to talk and as usual something of yours made things go wrong, don't leave tools on the floor man." "Yeah ok, so tell me again why we are wacthing over RWBY and JNPR?" Kyle facepalms at this.

"We are protecting them from a possable attack from Torchwick. Not only that but this is how we become teachers here." Taylor sighs at this. "I've seen myself as alot of things but a teacher was never one of them so I'm sure you can imagine how I feel about being a collage professer." "Yes I know but what other jobs are we gonig to get here this easily Taylor?" Taylor snaps a fork he took from the cafeitera in half as he says "Fine, where do we have to go for the trials?"

" your an idiot do you not remember when Ozpin messaged me, and told me he wants us to be in the emerald forest before the students so we should go now and get ourselves setup." "So lets go then, what are we sitting around here talking about it for?" Kyle smiles at this "What happened to not wanting to be a professer Taylor?" "I don't but it might allow me to see Blake everyday and also I have a few ideas reguarding some dust and my semblance and I know just the girl to get some dust from." "let me guess" says Kyle "Ice Queen?" "Ding ding ding we have a winner, tell him what he's won Dale." Kyle chuckles dryly at this and sighs before he speaks "Alright man lets go."

Meanwhile Roman Torchwick was putting the finishing touches on his trap when his scroll started going off. "Oh what could she want now?" said Torchwick as he answers. "Roman here" he says into the scroll. "There's been a change in plans" says Cinder "it turns out we have a rat among us and it squealed, I'm calling off the attack." "You have got to be kidding me, Your just now finding this out?" "The explosives are already in place and it will be almost impossible to get them back without doing any damage to them.

" So what, Your a resourceful guy Torchwick, I'm confident you can get some more if need be." "Y-Yes I can b-but." she hangs up her scroll as he is talking. "That's strange...she's never called me by my last name before and she's never been that calm when i give her back sass ,on top of that she's never backed out of anything...ever!" Says Torchwick to nobody in particular. "none the less, she's the boss and I have to do what she says." Later that day,Kyle and Taylor were on there way to the emerald forest when they heard Ozpin's voice over the P.A. system "All first year students please report to the cliff next to the emerald forest." "Sounds like we better hurry up." said Kyle "No really,I thought we would just take our sweet ass time and maybe get some ice-cream or some shit." Bitched Taylor.

Kyle started smileing a little as he used his semblance to throw something at Taylor's feet causeing him to fall. "Ow, damn it Kyle!" Taylor said knowing perfectly well what happend. "What? I didn't do anything." Said Kyle mokeingly. "Don't give me that bullshit man, I know you used your semblance to make that damn..." Taylor stopped to see what Kyle had used but there was nothing on the floor. "Gah, You threw something at my feet thats all."

After a few more minutes of walking, Taylor and Kyle were in the emerald forest when their scrolls started buzzing. They both answered to hear Ozpin give the same speech he does to all first year students about to partake this mission. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." says Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene."

" You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and you will be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?" A blonde haired boy rasies his hand as he says "Yeah um sir?" "Good" Ozpins says completely ignoring him. "Um sir,so this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" says the boy.

"No" Replies Ozpin "You will be falling." "Oh, uh, I see... So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Ozpin responds by saying "No, You will be using your own landing strategy." "Uh huh, so what exatly is a landing stratgy!?" Unfortunately for the boy he didn't notice the launchpads sending his fellow students into the air because his now activated sending him into the forest.

Kyle seeing this facepalms and shakes his head,Taylor however found it hilarious and was on the ground dying of laughter. Ozpin's voice came back on the scroll Kyle was useing as Taylor had hung up. "Alright you two, they are in your hands now. Make sure they survive this." The call ends as Taylor has finally stopped laughing. "Alrighty then, Kyle you remeber who we are gurading?" "As a matter of fact I do Taylor, you are watching over team RWBY whilst I watch over team JNPR.

They both go there seperate ways and almost right away, Taylor spots Blake. Rembering he isn't supposed to be spotted he parkor's his way into the closest tree he can find. Taylor gets within earshot of Blake. "Hey narrator, you know she's part cat right? It's not that hard to get to where she can hear me. After Taylor said this, a gun shot followed and Taylor squealed like a girl before the narrator spoke. " Taylor shut up and do what your supposed to no more breaking the forth wall or I'll kill you got it? "Fine, fine jeez your pushy."

"Hey Taylor,why are you in that tree? Are you a cat faunus as well?" Joked Blake "Heh I guess not, because I need help getting down." This caused Blake to start laughing really hard. Taylor Chuckled a little as well. " No, serioussly...watch my back for a second so I can get down...or at least try." After Taylor got down they both started to walk towards the artifacts Ozpin had mentiond. When they drew near Taylor remebered what was he was supossed to be doing. "Damnit, hey Blake I'll catch up with you later ok? I have some stuff I'm supossed to...I'm accually supposed to be working right now."

"Oh" said Blake giving a face. She hugs him catching him off gurad as Blake normally wasn't the physical affection type of person. Nonetheless he hugs back with a smile on his face. Tayor feels a little water on his shirt then relizes thats not water. "Hey, hey, It's alright Blake."

"I don't want you to go, can't you stay?" "I wish i could,I really do but for now it's time to say goodbye." "Your the only friend I have, don't go." Taylor was starting to get a little mad, not at Blake but at himself for not being able to stay like she's asking, no begging him too. But then he remeberd her teamates, one of witch she was about to meet here at the abandoned temple.

"Listen Blake,we will talk somemore again but I need to go ok? I have a feeling your about to make more friends here really soon. One of them is gonig to be a little bit of a bitch but give her some time." "I'm not sure how I feel about this." said Blake "Look, you trust me right?" asked Taylor "Yes I do...with my life." "Then trust me here alright, I promise you your going to make some new friends."

Blake regains her composure and releases Taylor from her embrace. "Thank you Taylor, once again you've helped me." Taylor smiles at this. "Don't worry about it Blake, Helping people is a part of what I do." Blake looks around a little bit. "Oh really,so whats the other" Blake Dosen't notice that Taylor had vanished from where he was standing."Part. Um Taylor?"

"Don't worry, your going to make a new friend REAL soon." said Taylor to himself keeping an eye on Blake from a tree but a little higher up this time as to avoid detection. Just as he said this a (rather attrative) blonde haired girl was walking when she saw Blake. "Uh hey, It's the girl from last night. Hello!" she said. Blake shyly said hello back and then they started talking. "Heh, right on que, well my job here is done." Taylor then left to check on the other half of what was going to be team RWBY.

Meanwhile with Kyle, he was keeping an eye on the blond boy from earlier as he knew that this particular student was extremly clumsy. At the moment there was a spear holding him in place up a tree. Kyle knew who the spear belonged to and was waiting for the owner to come collect it witch would then form a half of the team he was watching. The spear's owner was actually a really amazing fighter and athlete. Kyle knew that, and knew what kind of potential the clusmy guy had. he also knew that later on that the boy and the spear's owner would be together romanticlly but, these thoughts soon subsided as he Remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

A few moments later the boy fell to the ground as the spear was removed from his hoodie with semblance. Kyle seeing this knew that the spears owner was close as the owners semblance was polarity. "Is there any room for me on your team?" said a red-headed girl with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." said the boy frowning. "Hey don't be so down on yourself, I bet you would make a great leader." "If only she knew." thought Kyle. The boy smiled a little saying "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe...just maybe I'll let you be on my team." "Well it looks like these two are set...Maybe I should go regroup with Taylor now then again knowing him, he's doing something dumb better go check on him". Kyle then jumped from tree to tree as he used his scroll to track Taylor.

Speaking of Taylor, he had found the one member of the other half of the team he was watching as she was just standing there looking around. "Oh great, I forgot about ice queen here, oh well lets watch this play out." said Taylor to nobody in particular. A few moments later a flash of red went past the corner of Taylor's eye and he knew things were only going to get better from here. The red flash stopped revealing a girl about 15 years old with dark red-blackish hair, grey eyes. She was wearing a black and red combat skirt and she had a scythe she calls cresent rose. After Taylor spotted Ruby, Kyle appeared behind him scaring him.

" gah Damnit Kyle, don't scare me like that, ...red and white are about to meet." Rolled his eyes a "Oh? This will be fun to watch." After a few minutes of watching Kyle's scroll begins vibrating. He answer's to hear Glynda's voice. "Kyle and Taylor, there's been motion detected towards the south...I've put waypoints on your maps. Ozpin thinks that it is worth checking out. I told him it could be just the students or some grimm but he didn't want to listin to me."

"That's odd, Ozpin normally takes your advise." "It's odd indeed but let's not fret about that just yet. Go see who or what's at the ruins." "We are on our way boss lady." chimes in Taylor. Kyle gives him a look shuting him down. "As my rude friend said...we're on our way there." "Ok, be safe you two." says Glynda as the scroll call ends. "She likes you." says Taylor teasingly. Kyle growled at this, and Threw Taylor to the ground with his semblance "Shut up before I put you through another tree. We are both professionals , we just got here last night. Chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I belive you man...let's get going." Tayor and Kyle had arrived at the ruins to see Roman Torchwick And Neo Politan removing explosives from the ground underneath where the students would have been. "What the hell are THEY doing here?" Taylor pracitally screames. "Get down...we don't want to be seen." says Kyle calmly.

Taylor does what Kyle tells him to for once and hides behind the huge rock Kyle was useing for cover. "Why didn't they take everyone out when they had the chance?" "Who cares man? We can kill them now and remove two threats from remanent." says Taylor as he absorb's some of the rock into his being. "No, we might change the timeline to the point were we wouldn't be able to know what is gonna happen." Kyle look at this...the story is already changing because we are here. I say we fight now and kill them instead of letting them live and worrying about them later."

Kyle sighs at this..not because Taylor's wrong but because Tayor's right. "Alright" says Kyle "I'll take on Roman and you get Neo." "Sounds like a plan." Says Taylor as he vaults over the rock and rushes Neo. Kyle tryed to call out to him but it was to late because as he did Neo turned around and smiled as the attack Taylor did only got reflected back at him causeing him to fall to the ground in a daze.

"Well I suppose your a part of the problem Cinder was talking about, Neo kill him." said Roman but as he said this Kyle used his semblance to throw his knife at Roman catching him off guard as he caught it. "What the fuck?" said a stunned Roman. He followed the knife back to his attacker as it seemed to get pulled out of Romans hand, as it levitates back to Kyle. Roman growled as he fired multiple dust blasts at Kyle with his cane. Kyle doges these attacks with ease causing Roman to get angry as he reloads. Taylor was able to get up but struggeled a little because Neo was on top of him about to execute him. Neo had a look of surprise at the fact that Taylor was still standing. "Heh, what's the matter Neo? Didn't expect me to get up that quick?"

She shook her head and began smiling again. Taylor craked his knuckles as his arms were engulfed in stone. "No more games." said Taylor as he rushed Neo yet again only to get knocked back down from his own attack yet again. "Gah damnit, I can't hit her." "Don't look her in the eye!" yelled kyle as he was dogging Roman's dust blasts. "How the hell am I supposed to hit something I can't look at!" Kyle growled as he almost got hit as he responded. " I don't know...figure something out!"

Taylor kept his head down to avoid eye contact with Neo while he came up with a plan. Kyle meanwhile decided it was time he went on the offensive and used his semblance to throw his knife at Roman who saw it coming again and blocked it but this was not enough as Kyle ran up to him and puched him in the jaw as hard as he could, This caused Roman to stumble a little and gave Kyle another opening so he called his knife back to him with his semblance and slashed at Roman's throat. Roman just barly got his cane up in time to deflect Kyle's knife and to knock it out of his hands.

This annoyed Kyle but he was able to keep his cool because he still had the upper hand, as he pulled out his weapon he made last night with a smirk. Roman smirked right back at him, and tilted his head at the hilt that Kyle pulled out.

" what are you going to beat me with a stick. Kyle chuckled at this as he swung his arm and activated his weapons, as a blade made of pure fire emerged from the blade.

" say hello to my dust saber, you and it are going to get really close, as I stab you in your throat. Roman frowned at this and took a step back as he was un sure if he could beat Kyle with his new weapon and turned to neo.

" hey let's switch opponents. Kyle frowned at this and ran forward to attack Roman, but as he did, neo flipped in front of him and blocked his sword with her umbrella.

" Taylor your Fucking useless. Taylor frowned at this and complained as he and Roman were locked in a stalemate.

" it's not my fault man neo is good at what she does. Kyle sighed at this as he got angry and allowed his eyes to go red as he turned and stared into neos eyes.

" you can't handle me little girl. Neo frowned at kyles words and took a step back as she was unsure about fighting him. Kyle smirked at this and used his semblance to Throw neo to the ground before raising his dust saber to stab neo. Before he could however, neo pushed her self up, into Kyle knocking him to the ground as she sat on top of him. Kyle smirked at this not expecting such an attack and pushed off the ground, knocking neo off of him as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

" that was a good move, heh I shouldn't underestimate you. Kyle then pushed a button on his dust saber, turning it to ice before shoving it into the ground causing ice to sprout, and encase neos feet in ice.

" looks like ice creams for dinner. Kyle then swung his sabe at neo, encasing her in as as he sent her towards Roman who caught her as he slid back.

" gah, neo!, you- you'll both pay for this cinder will make you pay. Kyle smirked at this as he helped Taylor up and tilted his head to the side.

" tell that if she wants to kill us she'll have to do it herself, my friend here may be a clumsy ass some times, but let me assure you that I will make sure nothing befalls this kingdom. Taylor and Roman both glared at Kyle for that, but unlike Taylor, Roman responded by firing a shot at Kyle. Kyle smirked at this and stopped the blast with a finger just before it touched him, before grabbing Roman by the throat with his telekinesis.

" so you spit on my mercy eh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised but, as some one who likes to survive I thought you would have ran a pity. Kyle then began to choke Roman tighter and tighter, until kyles scroll rang, making Kyle growl as he dropped Roman and answered the scroll revealing it to be Ozpin.

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but the teams are fighting off a never more and a death stalker and the bridge is pretty much down could you provide evac when their done. Kyles eyes narrowed at this as he turned to look at the bridge seeing the fight that was ending.

" acknowledged, I can provide safe evac for the students Taylor will provide security as we escort them back to the wall, we'll need transport up to beacon when we enter the city. Ozpin nodded and sipped his tea before gesturing to Glynda.

" Glynda will be there to bring all of the teams back up to beacon goodbye. Kyle nodded and hung up the scroll call before turning to where Roman was only to find, that he and neo were gone. Seeing this, kyles eyes turned red before he spun around and picked Taylor up with his telekinesis.

" the fuck were you doing while I was on the scroll. Taylor's eyes widened as Kyle picked him up and he gasped in pain.

" I was healing my wounds my semblance takes a lot out of me man. Kyle growled at this and threw Taylor to the ground, before putting his dust saber away and walking towards the bridge.

" We don't have time for this shit, I was going to interrogate Roman after scaring him , but you let him get away.

Taylor frowned at this and rubbed his throat as he stood up.

" jeez it's not my fault I got my ass kicked I can't adapt as fast as you can. Kyle rolled his fading red eyes at this and shook his head As they neared the bridge.

" that's obvious to me already Taylor, forget it for now we have business to attend to. Kyle then held up his hands, and rebuilt the bridge with telekinesis.

" greetings students I and my companion here, are going to be new teachers at beacon, and are here to provide you an escort back to the city. The students stared at both Kyle and Taylor with awe, until Kyle coughed and spoke up.

" look I know my power is cool and so is Taylor's but ask us questions in our class this bridge isn't a feather. Hearing this the two teams darted across the bridge, and Ruby, slid down the cliff with her scythe, before dashing across the bridge. Kyle sighed when they crossed and dropped the bridge before turning to the two teams.

" greetings children my name is Kyle moon, refer to me as Kyle, Mr. Moon, mister K, or mister M, my associate here is Taylor, we shall be your new teachers and escorts now then any questions? Several students raised their hands and Kyle chuckled as he pointed to Ruby.

" yes miss? Ruby smiled having been picked first and zoomed up to Kyle.

" how did you do that with the bridge was that your semblance what is it? Kyle ginned at Rubys question and Gestured for the group to start walking as he talked.

" why yes as a matter of fact your correct my semblance is telekinesis and it is a deadly thing towards my enemies or idiots. Jaune made a squeaky sound at this, and Kyle glanced back at him with glowing red eyes and smirked, making Jaune feel unease till Kyle spoke again.

" then again to be stupid enough to earn my ire you have to be Taylor stupid. Speaking of Taylor, he and Blake were walking ahead of the group talking .

" so what's the plan once your apart of the team. Blake tilted her head at Taylor's sentence and seemed confused.

" what do you mean ? Taylor chuckled at this and opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, he stepped right On top of a beowolves mothers tail.

" oh crap baskets. Blakes ears flattened at this, and her eyes widened as she took a step back.

" umm should we ru-. Before she could finish her sentence, Taylor was swatted backwards towards Kyle and the others. Kyle Rolled his eyes and caught Taylor in mid air upside down.

" hey Taylor how's it hanging. Taylor blinked, before suddenly laughing as he realized what Kyle said.

" oh man you said a pun. Kyle smiled dryly at this and dropped Taylor, before walking towards a running Blake.

" Alright everyone listen up Taylor here just stirred up a nest of Grimm so while I hold them off Taylor will escort you to the city. Weiss Glared at Taylor as Kyle said this, and raised an eyebrow as she spoke up.

" why does he even qualify as a teacher, he's reckless and stupid, and why are you even partnered with him you seem much more civilized then him. Kyle chuckled as he walked, towards the beowolves that were slowly getting closer and spun his dust saber around his fingers as he did.

" you know those are all good questions, I can't really answer any of them, but just know that I keep him under control and get out of here like I ordered NOW! After Kyle said this, he activated his dust saber on lighting dust, and caught the first Beowolf that jumped at him with his semblance. Kyle smirked at the shocked Beowolf and bisected it, before swinging his blade outwards, and shooting lighting bolts in a wave outwards, stunning a dozen other beowolves, as they Fell to the ground, or were knocked this, the students gawked for a moment, before Taylor got up and did what Kyle told him to.

" yes I know that we're amazing but we are teachers and we are awesome. Weiss scoffed at this and crossed her arms.

" you certainly aren't. Taylor chuckled at this and shook his head.

" sure I'm not awesome but at least I'm not made of ice. The two groups of RWBY and JNPR pretty much all laughed at that, at least until a scream of pain and a crunch filled the air. Taylor turned around in shock at this and saw that kyles arm was blocking a beowolfs teeth from closing around Taylor's throat. As Taylor stared, Kyle growled and Sliced the head of the Beowolf off before turning back to the still oncoming grimm that were shaking off the stun of kyles shock from moments ago.

" if you would so kindly fucking leave now before you die that would be appreciated my arm was just broken so I'm about to get really mad and you don't want to see me when I'm mad, not to mention it will attract more Grimm. Taylor's eyes filled with concern and he went to lay a hand on kyles shoulder but before he could, he found kyles dust saber at his throat.

" damn it Taylor if one of these kids dies who knows what will happen, they will make it to safety no matter what DO you understand me? Taylor gulped at this, noticing kyles shiny red eyes and backed away as kyles body was slowly covered in a red aura.

" come on kids lets get out of here before things get bad. As Taylor and the two soon to be teams left, Kyle looked down and chuckled as he clutched his arm, and healed it slowly as the Grimm came closer and closer to him.

" heh idiot, he's going to get me killed some day hmm alright then, you Grimm want my anger? Come and claim it ! Kyle then sprinted forward as his arm finished healing, and slashed a Beowolf in half, before using his semblance to knock one away from him as he slashed another with a swing of his arm. Kyle then jumped back to dodge a slice from one beowolfs claws but wasn't quick enough as it slashed his chest. Kyle growled at this and grit his teeth as he brought his hands together before spreading them apart Ripping the Beowolf into two pieces. Kyle then threw the two pieces at another One of the Grimm, knocking it away as Kyle growled in anger.

" gah fuck in retrospect, my anger probably attracts more of you damn bastards at least any of you that are five feet away, Tch Taylor better pick an appropriate song for my funeral if I die. Kyle then tiredly Ripped off what was left of his shirt before holding his dust saber in both hands as he glared at the group of a dozen beowolves.

" well then come on you mutts it's a good day to die. Meanwhile as Kyle fought on, Taylor was running through the forest with the two groups, before Ruby tugged on his jacket.

" Mr. Taylor is Kyle going to be okay. Taylor frowned at this as he looked back in the direction Kyle was.

" I'm sure he'll be okay . As Taylor said this, a roar of pain filled the forest making Taylor sweat drop as he turned to his soon to be students.

" I'm sure that was just a Grimm. In response to this, the body of a Grimm went sen flying past the group making Taylor face palm.

" eh I know we're close and all but maybe Kyle does need help. Weiss rolled her eyes sarcasticly and sighed.

" really now you decide to man up your worse then Jaune. Taylor frowned at that and Shook his head.

" hey I resent that, Jaune screams like a girl, and at least I'm not blind to what's in front of me. Jaune tilted his head at this and looked at Taylor in confuse while Pyrrha blushed.

" any one have any idea what he's talking about? Taylor chuckled as he looked back at Jaune and shook his head.

" I'll explain later kiddos now into the city so Glynda can take you back, and I can go help Kyle. As Taylor said this, Glynda dashed passed him and Taylor stared after her for a moment before sweat dropping.

" erm I guess that means I get to take you back then kids. Weiss groaned at this in frustration and looked at the others.

" really he's a danger to my health how are you a teacher for real here! Taylor chuckled at this and shrugged as he looked at the group.

" I don't know but who cares come on kiddies we have a ceremony to get to, Glynda can hitch a ride on one of the other ships down here, now then who wants to be my co pilot. While chaos was about to erupt inside beacon, the forests were calm and quiet once again as Glynda ran through them making her worry as she began to near the location Kyle was when he checked in. When Glynda arrived she was greeted to the scene, of Kyle struggling to hold back one last Beowolf, as it had him pinned against the tree. Hearing the movement, the grims ears perked up, and it Slammed Kyle into the tree before dropping him and charging at Glynda. Glynda narrowed her eyes at this and got ready to counter the attack and kill the Grimm but before she could, a blade of fire erupted from its chest and it fell flat to the ground dissolving in front of Glynda. Kyle chuckled as he stood up, revealing that he was covered in cuts and claw marks, as he walked towards the Beowolf and pulled his dust saber out, before turning it off.

" Good to see you miss Glynda I'm going to take a nap now. Kyle then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as Glynda ran to his side and picked him up.

" oh my goodness are you alright? Kyle chuckled tiredly as he shook his head and winced.

" oh this is easily the worst pain I've ever been in my life but I'm alive so that's something where's Taylor? Glynda turned her eyes to the sky at this and looked around.

" he's flying the kids back to the school why? Kyle paled at this and passed out in Glyndas arms, making her gasp in alarm as she picked him up.

" Kyle are you alright, I have to move fast. As Glynda picked Kyle up fully, and ran towards the city, a ship crashed onto the landing pad at beacon.

" well that was fun eh kids. Weiss scoffed at this as she ran out of the ship and hugged the ground.

" we almost crashed into buildings twice ! Taylor chuckled at this and then frowned as Jaune threw up on his shoes.

" I'm giving you an f for that, now then children we have a ceremony to attend, onwards. Ten minutes later, and everything was said and done, the teams had been asigned and Kyle and Taylor were now in their room together.

" eh that hospital really fixed you up quick. Kyle chuckled at this before glaring at Taylor.

" oh i was only suffering from aura exhaustion, see what made me pass out was hearing that you were going to be flying a ship. Taylor frowned at this and shrugged as he responded.

" hey I got them back safe and sound. Kyle rolled his eyes at this and then frowned as he sat up.

" Taylor level with me here man we both know what's going to happen and apparently so does cinder, so what do we do here do we keep the timeline the same or change it for the better? Taylor frowned and took off his glasses before sighing.

" watching the events happen once was bad enough, what happened hurt us both, in the end the calls up to you man. Kyle grimaced at this and rubbed a hand through his hair.

" it's not wether or not we want to stop the bad things its can we? Something brought us here something changed the timeline something that may not be as good as we think something that we just learned about Prior to coming here. Taylor nodded at this and growled as he punched The table in their room with his fist.

" Salem! Kyle nodded and frowned as he pulled out his dust saber.

" you saw where she was as well as I did, we have no idea how to get to her or what she has done our only lead would be cinder. Taylor nodded at this as he Turned his hand to metal, causing the wooden splinters in his hand To fly out.

" I'm okay with starting with that bitch, I have a score to settle with her. Kyle sighed at this and Changed his dust saber into its blaster form.

" look I know your as mad as I am for killing- before Kyle could finish his sentence a cough escaped Taylor's mouth cutting Kyle off.

" don't say it we won't let it happen this time. Kyle Sighed and turned over in his bed to sleep after this.

" goodnight Taylor. As Kyle tried to sleep a feeling of dread ran through his body as he thought about the future and what he could do to stop what was coming.


	3. A fiery first class

The next morning, Kyle got up bright and early and headed over to his classroom to decorate it and to get it set up, first drawing diagrams on the chalk board of using the enemies semblance against them. After this, Kyle judged the room, making notes and calculations in his head, while using his semblance to move things where he wanted them to be. Once he had his classroom done, the chairs and desks being in a circle around an arena he designed, Kyle nodded, and filled a drawer full of dust vials.

" there we go my classroom is set up hmm I have two hours before class now, what to do? As if to answer his question, he received a knock on his door and he opened it to see Glynda standing there with a cup of coffee in hand, handing it to Kyle.

" im glad to see your okay You must've gotten up early, your room looks different. Kyle nods and downs his coffee quickly shaking his head as the coffee went down.

" indeed I did unlike my colleague I'am more prioritized at getting things done.

Glynda nodded at this and turned to the board studying his notes looking for any flaws in his basic explanation.

" you really think the kids need to know how to counter semblances? Kyle nodded, turning away from Glynda and looking out the window towards the town.

" the woman you faced, Roman torchwick, and other scum like them will always threaten the peace evil is as much human nature as it is a Grimms, if a powerful foe comes along the children will need to know countermeasures in order to survive. Glynda frowned at this and tilted her head placing a hand on kyles shoulder.

" did something happen to you? Kyle chuckled at this and shook his head as he turned towards Glynda.

" Only as a child Glynda, and I've already faced those demons, nothing to worry about. Glynda smiled at this and nodded at Kyle before going speaking again.

" alright then I'll be going, oh and if you ever need to talk my doors always open. Kyle smiled at Glynda and nodded as he watched her leave.

" I'll keep that in mind have a good day miss Glynda Kyle then turned back towards the window his fist clenching as his eyes turned red before he whispered out.

" nothing's wrong at all. Ten minutes later, and kyles class had started, his students eagerly filling the classroom as he stood in front of his desk.

" good morning students, I'm surprised to see so many of you here since my class begins at six in the morning, but I'm also impressed as well, for those of you who don't already know me you may call me Mr. Kyle, Mr. K, or Mr. Moon.

" now before we begin are there any questions, any questions at all? In response to kyles question a dozens hands were raised and Kyle analyzed each and everyone before his eyes landed on a bored looking Cardin.

" Your question Mr. Winchester? Cardin smiled as he was called on and looked at the board with skepticism.

" do we really need to learn about fighting people and their semblances, Grimm are the biggest concern other then those animals in the white fang. Blake stiffened at cardins words and the classroom was dead silent, as kyles eyes changed to a blood red color before he spoke again.

" well Cardin if that is how you feel, then you have just volunteered to be my first test subject, step forward into the arena please. Cardin shrugged and did as he was told, stepping forward with his mace in hand. Kyle smiled at this and turned from Cardin to the class.

" watch closely students, because I won't be using my weapon to beat Cardin I'll barely use my semblance as well. Cardin snorted at this and ran at Kyle, hoping to catch him by surprise. Cardins approach was loud and allowed Kyle to turn around in time to catch cardins mace before ripping it out of cardins hands and smacking him in the face with it,knocking him to the ground before tossing it to him.

" your loud like a bull in a china shop Cardin and like a bull, it's easy to put you down, now pick up your mace and fight me for real.

Cardin growled at kyles words and picked himself up before once again charging at Kyle and swinging at him. Cardins anger however made him sloppy, as Kyle was able to easily lean out of the way of cardins attacks. Kyle couldn't help himself, and laughed as he dodged cardins attacks.

" come on is this the best you have I'm not even using my weapon? Cardin roared in anger at this and gripped his mace in both hands before bringing it down hard towards kyles head. However, the mace was stopped an inch from kyles face, as Kyle smirked and stepped forward and decked Cardin hard in the face causing him to let go of his mace and go flying into the ground.

" see students, when you take on an enemy with arrogance, it is easy to be bested especially if you don't know your opponents skills. As Kyle was talking Cardin tried to sneak up on him, but Kyle heard his footsteps and turned around in time to catch his fist.

" and sneak attacks only work if your truly silent. Kyle then kicked cardins mace off of the ground into his right hand and smashed it into cardins chest, finishing the duel as Cardin was knocked out. Kyle smirked at this result and dusted his hands off before looking at the aura meters, showing his was still full while cardins was low.

" so students now that I've given a demonstration-. Kyle paused as his red eyes turned back to brown, as he scanned the students.

" who's next? Most of the students meekly stared at him but a few like all of team rwby raised their hands, what caught Kyle by surprise however was the fact that Pyrrha didn't raise her hand. Smiling at this, Kyle stepped towards the students, and pointed to Pyrrha.

" Miss Nikos, why don't you take a stab at it, and to make things interesting for you-. Kyle paused as he smirked and tore off his cloak, revealing that he had weighted clothing on as his cloak left a small dent in the floor as he stretched out.

" not only am I not going to hold back against you but I know your semblance as well. Pyrrhas eyes widened at this, but she smiled as she grabbed her weapon and shield.

" so you know about me? Kyle nodded as he watched Pyrrha enter the arena and pulled his dust saber into his hand with his semblance.

" indeed I do, and I wish to give your classmates an example on two powerful semblance fighters in action, let's see if anyone can figure yours out shall we. Pyrrha nodded and got into a battle stance, holding her shield in front of her and pointing her spear at Kyle. Kyle took a moment to analyze her stance and nodded to himself before activating his dust saber and walking towards Pyrrha.

" fun fact Miss Nikos I made sure my weapon didn't have any metal in it. Pyrrhas eyes widened at this and as she reacted, Kyle smirked and ran forward using her surprise against her to attack and knock her shield out of her hands. This however snapped Pyrrha out of her shock as she stabbed at Kyle in response. Kyle however saw this coming, and jumped over her to escape her attack. Pyrrha however stayed on the attack and quickly turned around to try and kick Kyle but, Kyle blocked her kick and tried to flip her over. Pyrrha however used this to her advantage, catching herself on her hand before firing her weapon and using this to boost herself at Kyle. Kyles eyes widened at this and raised his arms to block in time, her attack making him slide across the arena floor from the force of the attack. Kyle smirked at her attack as he stopped himself and flung his arms outward, knocking Pyrrha off balance and allowing him to begin attacking her. Kyle used this to his advantage as he dashed forward and landed multiple hits on Pyrrha with his dust saber lowering her aura down to twenty percent gone.

Kyle then pushed his hand forward, knocked Pyrrha into the air with his semblance, sending Pyrrha flying back to where her shield was but instead of taking damage, Pyrrha increased the weight of her shoes, allowing her to land safely as she slid backwards on the ground, grabbing her shield as she did. Kyle smiled at this and cracked his neck, looking at his aura which was ten percent gone before looking back at Pyrrha.

" very impressive Miss Nikos, you've met my expectations wonderfully, now then let's see if you can exceed them. Pyrrha smiled at Kyles words and gestured for Kyle to bring it on making him raise an eyebrow before smiling and running forward. Pyrrha however did not wait for Kyle this time, instead she began firing shots at him hoping to do some damage. This however, would have no effect as Kyle deflected her shots to the side with his dust saber and as he got closer, he deflected a shot into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to raise into the air. Narrowing her eyes at this, Pyrrha watched the smoke closely, and her eyes widened quickly as the hum of the dust saber grew towards her fast as it flew at her. Pyrrha reacted in time, and managed to block the thrown dust saber, knocking it away from her as she deflected it. Pyrrha then raised her shield to block kyles next attack but found him gone as the smoke cleared. Shocked, Pyrrha tried to turn around in time to stop Kyle but wasn't fast enough, as Kyle raised his fist and stopped her spear arm.

" check mate Miss Nikos. Kyle then chopped his hand downwards striking a pressure point in her neck and sending pain through Pyrrhas nervous system, taking her down to fifty percent of her aura and achieving the win for Kyle. Kyle nodded at the down Pyrrha and held his hand out to help her up before shaking hands with her.

" that was a good fight Miss Nikos do you wish to continue? Pyrrha shook her head no and smiled as she put her shield and spear up.

" no thank you Mr. Kyle I've learned enough for today and it seems you know my move set well enough to deter anything I can try, even if I do manage to get advantage over you the both of us would be dead tired by the end of our match. Kyle nodded at this and smiled as Pyrrha headed back to her seat.

" you see students, no matter how much power you have a skilled fighter can get the drop on you if planned out the right way and uses the right attacks, skill and brawn only gets you so for planning and sometimes being random is the key to victory now would anyone else like to try me? In response the same students raised their hands and Kyle was going to pick a team to face him but before he could a familiar voice entered the room causing the hair on the back of kyles neck to stand up.

" I would like to try. Kyles eyes turned red at the sound of this voice and he internally growled as he turned around to see cinder fall enter his room. Kyle clenched his fist but remained calmed as he gestured for her to enter the arena.

" and who are you miss? Cinder smirked at Kyle knowing he knew who she was.

" you know who I am don't play coy. Kyle bit his tongue at this and nodded as he emptied the dust in his dust saber before replacing it with air dust.

" That I do, and I have to question why you are here Miss fall? Cinder grinned as she drew back her dress, exposing her leg and a dagger which was strapped to it as she grabbed it.

" i heard there was new teachers at beacon so I wanted to see what they taught. Kyle eyed the dagger in cinders hand and ignored her obvious distraction, while some of his male students stared at cinder.

" is that so? Well I hope you know what your getting into miss fall because you have no idea what I have in store. Cinder smirked at this and her eye lit up as she watched kyles every move.

" oh believe me I'm eager to see what you have in store for me. Kyle Laughed at cinders words, pretending to find what she said funny, before charging at her. Cinder smirked thinking she knew what Kyle was doing and ran towards him as well. As Kyle neared cinder, he threw his dust saber forward, sending it spinning towards cinder. Cinder smirked at this move and jumped agilely over kyles saber causing it to go flying into the wall, and sent a torrent of flames down on Kyle as she passed him, causing him to be covered in a wall of flames. The students gasped at this and some of them stood up from their chairs, but their shock soon ended as a wave of air wiped out the flames and a plume of smoke rose from where Kyle was. Then from the smoke two ghostly red orbs could be seen, as Kyle stepped out of the smoke having some soot on him.

" clever fall, very clever but all you did was piss me off. Kyle then raised his hand and his dust saber came back to him before he charged once more at cinder. Cinder eyed Kyle as he charged at her and noticing his stance, knew he was going to face her head on, so she readied herself just in time, as Kyle delivered a strong strike into her dagger making her arms shake a bit. Kyle smirked at this, and the two then began a battle of blades, Kyle had an advantage with the length of his dust saber and used this to lands small hits on cinder when they traded blows. While cinder tried her best to get past kyles defenses, the dagger she was using was no help as it only hindered kyles attacks from doing full damage and didn't allow her to strike back the way they were fighting. Despite this, cinder kept up a good defense and stopped kyles blade as he quickly struck anywhere he found an opening.

After a few minutes of this, cinder knew she couldn't last under kyles brutal offense, and prepared a fire ball in her hand. Kyle however saw this and used his telekinesis to push it back as cinder launched it, causing a wave of fire to hit them both separating them. Recovering quickly from this, cinder growled in anger and charged at Kyle determined to do more damage to him before he could recover, but this was a mistake as Kyle used his telekinesis to shove her back into the wall. Cinder glared at Kyle as she caught her self on the wall, and threw her dagger at him before launching her self off the wall with a blast of fire. Kyle deflected the dagger easily, and he managed to block in time as cinder crashed into him covered in fire, but his dust saber was knocked out of his hands in the process, forcing him to lock fists with cinder.

Kyle growled at the flames as he and cinder stayed in a stalemate of power, both of their auras lighting the space around them as they were locked in combat. Seeing that their auras were at an even level Kyle and cinder both had the same idea, and head butted one another, causing the stalemate to be broken as both of them backed away after the dual attack. Kyle grimaced as he noticed both his and cinders auras were getting low, and raised his fists in a defensive stance as he glared at cinder. Knowing that Kyle was evenly matched with her cinder became increasingly angry, and she decided to test out one of her new abilities, as blue lighting covered her body.

"you think you know so much? Let's see what you do against this. Cinders lighting then gathered into her finger tips and it launched towards Kyle at an unimaginable speed, but Kyle used his telekinesis to make a shield in his hands, and caught the lighting, before launching it back at cinder. Not expecting this to happen, cinder was caught off guard and the lighting hit her full on in the chest almost depleting her aura level. Knowing cinders aura was down, Kyle called his dust saber back to him and switched its dust to ice before forming an ice blade and walking towards cinder with red eyes. As Kyle walked towards cinder she sat up an chuckled and spoke so only Kyle could hear her.

" oh are you going to kill me? Just think of what that'll do to the time line? Kyle stopped walking towards cinder, and he grabbed her by the throat with his telekinesis.

" hundreds of lives will be saved by your death. Cinder nodded at this and choked out a laugh as she looked at Kyle.

" that may be true but what will Salem do in my absence? Kyles eyes widened at this and his skin darkened to a shade of grey as his anger almost got the better of him, but he changed back at the last second coming to his senses as he picked up cinder before speaking normally to the class.

" class is over I have to take this young girl to the infirmary, I hope you've learned something today, questions for tomorrow don't be late. Kyle then walked out of his classroom not stopping for anything as he headed for his room with cinder. Whem he got there, Kyle groaned as he set cinder on Taylor's bed and grabbed onto a chair for support as his aura was low as well.

" I hate you so much you know that? Cinder laughed hollowly at this and nodded as she glared at Kyle.

" so why am I here weren't you going to heal me. Kyle nodded at this and sighed as he pulled out a bottle labeled aura pills on it before giving one to cinder and taking one himself.

" I'm only doing this for my own benefit fall, as long as you gather information on us I'll do the same to you. Cinder nodded at this and smirked as she stretched out as her aura healed the damage she suffered.

" I'll keep that in mind Kyle now if you don't mind I'll be going now after all I want to catch up with Taylor. Kyles eyes widened at the mention of Taylor's name but before he could stop cinder, she had blasted him with a fire ball destroying his side of the room and sending him through the wall to outside, while she flew away on a pair of wings made of fire. Kyle groaned at this from the pile of rubble he was under and then a roar erupted from the pile as he broke out of it.

" son of a bitch your going to pay for that fall! As Kyle roared at the sky, Glynda rushed outside hearing the commotion

" what happened out here? Kyle grimaced as he stood up and dusted himself off.

" a student who's determined to piss me off surprised me and caused me to drop a vial of dust causing that explosion, don't worry I'll handle them, can you tell me where Taylor's class is taking place? Glynda nodded at this and glanced at her scroll.

" he's taking the kids to learn how to fight alpha Grimm, deep in the Emerald forest. Kyle groaned at this and face palmed in response.

" really after I just saved his ass the other day stupid mother- ah pardon my language Glynda he infuriates me in just the right way.

Glynda nodded and waved it off as she spoke with a smile.

" don't worry ironwood gets on my nerves quite the same way, would you like a lift to Taylor's location, I put a chip in his boots yesterday? Kyle chuckled at this and nodded.

" sure lets go make sure no one gets killed, then again he's only been out there ten minutes what could go wrong? Meanwhile, Taylor and his students he had at the time heard the explosion that had came from Taylor and Kyle's room. This worried Taylor but he knew kyle could handle what or whoever was there so he decided it was best to just start class.

"Its seems I've met most of you already but for those who don't know me my name is Taylor and I'm here teach you how to fight alpha grimm.

" Jaune raised a hand at this.

"Umm aren't all grimm the same?" He asked. Taylor chuckles at this until he hears cinders voice from within the student body. "No they are not, Alpha grimm are bigger, faster, stronger, smarter and they have more armor, making them far more deadlier than the average grimm."

" Thats correct Cinder" says Taylor trying his hardest to stay calm. "I bet she had something to do with that explosion from before." thought Taylor to himself. Just then his scroll starts to vibrate so he excuses himself to answer it.

"Kyle are you ok?" asks Taylor without hesitation. "I'm fine,"says Kyle, keep a lookout for Cinder she's" "she's already here I know." says Taylor finishing Kyle's sentence. "Look I'll keep her busy until you and glynda get here ok?

" Kyle nods in agreement at this. "Ok, wait how did you know glynda's with me?"

"I took the tracker she tried to put in my boots and put it in her cape when she wasn't looking." A vein noticeably pulsated on Glyndas forehead as Kyle facepalmed at this.

"Ok just...dont get yourself or anyone else killed Taylor...even cinder." Before Taylor could object, very loud howling could be heard over the from Taylor's scroll.

"I have to go. There's a beowulf pack coming...maybe two." Kyle nods and hangs up his scroll to see a very annoyed Glynda. Meanwhile, Taylor and his class had been surrounded by beowolfs waiting for a plan of attack.

" , how are we getting out of this?" asked Ruby as Taylor prepares to cover his arms with metal before speaking.

"Thats a good question that I hope one of you has the answer too."

"Thats easy," says Ruby's sister Yang, "lets get them!" She charges the closest beowolf she could find and obliterates it with ember celica. Next Ruby changes cresent rose to It's scythe form before launching herself forward and landing ontop of a beowolf and sliceing it's head off with a simple jerk. Nora's the next to attack as she swings maginheld almost hitting Taylor in the face but still taking out multiple beowolfs. Jaune decides he cant just sit there so he hacks at a beowolfs throat not knowing that this one was an alpha. "Heh, nice...puppy." he says. The beowolf gives a loud roar before going to attack. Taylor goes to Jaune's aide useing the metal in his body to summon an axe to his hand. He shoves Jaune out of the way taking the way taking most of the attack but was still able to block it. "Alpha beowolf's commonly have armor around their necks so it's best to try to get under them to kill them" says Taylor as he creates a dagger in his other hand and cuts the aplha in half from the underbelly killing it. "Wow, that was awesome. Thanks for saving me." says Jaune. "It's alright...now go rejoin your team." Jaune does as He's told and rejoins the rest of JNPR. Taylor looks over his shoulder to see Cinder simply sitting a tree enjoying the view. "Are you going to help your classmates or stay up there like a coward...hell even Jaune is at least trying." he says annoyed. Cinder chuckles before turning her dress blue and fireing multiple lightning bolts from here hands killing 6 beowolfs and injurying the aplha from the second pack. "There I've helped." says Cinder still laughing. Weiss spots the injured alpha and finnishs it off with her glyphs by throwing it into the air and calling for Blake. Blake hearing her name and seeing the airborn alpha jumps into the air and cuts it in half. The remaining beowolfs of both packs, sensing their leaders dead retreat into the woods while Pyrrha and Ren shoot them as Kyle and Glynda land next to the class. "Well", says Taylor, "Thats class for today." Mintutes later, Kyle and Taylor were back in Kyle's classroom to discuss a plan of action. "Look Kyle, you said Cinder knows who we are, maybe it's someone we know from home."Says a still slightly annoyed Taylor. "The fact that we are IN this world to begin with SHOULD be impossible, so saying Cinder is someone we know...thats just really far out there man." says Kyle. "I know but It's really early for her to be here. I mean the trials werent to long ago...she shouldnt be showing her face untill the vytal festival. Wait, didn't you tell me she mentioned the timeline?" questioned Taylor. "Yeah" said kyle rasing an eyebrow before speaking again " well she also mentioned your name specifically Taylor, so It has to be someone from our world...but who's evil enough to be Cinder?" Taylor shrugged before speaking once more answering Kyle.

"Well it looks like we got more investigating than what we previously thought." Kyle nods his head slowly in agreement before getting up and stretching.

" well our classes were just the first of the day so now we wait a bit and Ruby and Weiss will be having their leadership spat, and I have an idea on how to help them. Taylor raised an eye at this, but didn't say anything as he followed Kyle to the cafeteria a few hours later, and Kyle and Taylor were sitting outside of team rwbys dorm room.

" so remind me Kyle why are we sitting out here? Kyle growled and his eyes turned red with anger, making Taylor shut up and raise his hands in surrender just as Weiss and Ruby were heading back to their room, talking about their differences. Kyle smiled at the appearance of the two and waved to them.

" good evening girls before you two go to bed I have some extra credit for you. Ruby opened her mouth to ask what it was but before she could Weiss zoomed into kyles face.

" extra credit? Kyle smiled at this and nodded as he turned to Taylor and gestured for the three of them to follow.

" yes extra credit, and this is mandatory so all of you follow me. After Kyle said this, the three of them followed him over to his room and entered the training arena.

" this exercise is simple but to pass is not, working together you two must face both myself and this idiot that stands next to me. Ruby and Weiss exchanged looks before nodding at eachother and taking stances.

" we can handle anything you throw at us! Weiss nodded in agreement and smirked as she turned towards Taylor.

" this shouldn't take long. Kyle laughed at their enthusiasm and turned towards Taylor with his dust saber in his hand.

" here use my dust sabers properties, it's a super hard Polymer made from a Grimms skull. Taylor tilted his head at this and looked down at the dust saber.

" when did you have the time to make a polymer? Kyle glared at this and rubbed his eyes.

" ozpins resources gave me everything I needed to make this now just take on the properties so we can start this fight. Taylor nodded and smiled apologetically to Kyle before absorbing the dust sabers properties, turning his skin a shade of grey.

" huh this feels weird my skin feels full of bones. Kyle groaned at Taylor's comment and turned to face both Ruby and Weiss.

" be ready girls because you've never faced people like us before. Weiss smirked at this and looked at Taylor as she spoke.

" well I've never faced some one as ridiculous as him before. Kyle laughed at this and smiled at Weiss.

" just for that I'm giving you an A. Taylor gasped at this and glared at Weiss.

" and I'm giving you an F let's go! Taylor then ran forward causing Kyle to smirk as he knew he would do this, and threw a fire dust crystal down in front of Weiss, causing a cloud of smoke to rise in front of her. Weiss gasped in surprise and tried to see through the smoke but wasn't able to see anything in time as Taylor's first met her face sending her skidding back. Ruby gasped at this and dashed over to help but she wasn't able to move far before Kyle blocked her path, his dust sabers ice blade grinding against her scythe.

" may I remind you I will be your opponent miss rose. Ruby laughed at kyles words lightheartedly and then narrowed her eyes as she fired her weapon at Kyle. Kyle saw the movement of her hand though, and pushed rubys scythe up over his shoulder. This action caused the shot to go into the ceiling as Ruby flew back away from Kyle before shooting at him some more. Kyle smirked at this and knocked the shots away with the palm of his hand before charging forwards Ruby himself. Ruby narrowed her eyes at this and angled her scythe before firing behind her, causing her to meet kyles charge as the two collided. Meanwhile, Weiss recovered from her punch and glared as she pointed her weapon at Taylor.

" your going to pay for that punch. Taylor smirked at this and made a come at me gesture in response making Weiss angrier. Now infuriated, Weiss charged at Taylor wanting to hurt him as much as possible. Taylor smirked at her charge and raised his guard, but he wasn't ready for Weiss to put a glyph in front of him, as she jumped over him using it. Weiss then put another glyph in the air and used it to launch herself down, landing a powerful hit on Taylor, making him skid back from her.

" that was clever schnee I'll be ready next time though. Taylor then attacked, forming one of his hands into a shield as he ran forward. Weiss tensed at the sight of this and began to fire flame dust at Taylor in response. Taylor's shield arm however, did its job as it protected him from her attacks allowing him to bash her with his shield. Weiss recoiled from this and tried to use her glyphs to once again attack Taylor, but Taylor was ready this time and counter attacked her. Knowing she would try again, Taylor spun around and punched Weiss in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. While the fight between Taylor and Weiss continued, kyle and Rubys fight became more heated, as Ruby and Kyle seemed to be evenly matched. Rubys speed allowed her to keep up with Kyle, and noticing this, Kyle smirked as he figured out how to trump Ruby. Using her speed against her, Kyle waited until she started firing at him again, before aiming her scythe to fire at Weiss. This resulted in Weiss being hurt even more as she was pounded into the wall, while Ruby gasped at this result. Using her shock to his advantage, Kyle knocked Ruby to the ground with a swipe of his hand sending her over to Weiss. Confident that they were going to win, Kyle and Taylor stood in front of Weiss and Ruby wit the the twos weapons in their hands.

" that was a good match girls but it's over. Ruby and Weiss exchanged a look to each other before nodding as they came up with a plan.

" no it's not over yet! Weiss then created a circle of glyphs around Kyle and Taylor which Ruby began to run on. Recognizing what was happening, Kyle cursed and ran into the center of the arena, stabbing his dust saber in the ground to keep him steady as a red tornado began to form. While Weiss had a glyph to protect her, Taylor was not so lucky and was smashed all around the arena, until finally being knocked out as his head went into the ground. Kyle growled as the tornado died down around him and stood up only to be met with Weiss and Ruby in front of him with their weapons in hand.

" now it's over, your outnumbered you've lost. Kyle tilted his head as Weiss said this and gave out a short laugh as he pulled his dust saber out of the ground and changed it to plasma before pulling a knife out of his boot and into his hands.

" I've not lost yet girls come at me if you think you can win. Narrowing their eyes, the two charged at Kyle, but Kyle was done playing games and quickly grabbed both Weiss and Ruby before slamming them into the ground again and again not giving them time to fire at him to stop his semblance.

Seeing that they were now tired out, Kyle dropped the two and chuckled as he helped them up.

" good match girls, but I think my lesson has been taught yes? Ruby and Weiss nodded and smiled at each other.

" teamwork and advice can help whenever it's given. Kyle nodded and made a sound of amusement before kneeling down to the two girls level and putting his hands on their shoulders.

" girls no matter what happens, no matter what people tell you, you will be a great team and I know you will do great things. The two smiled at Kyle and he smiled back as he stood up and then looked at Taylor, who looked like an ostrich. Grinning at the sight, Kyle took out his scroll and took a picture of Taylor before typing in a caption of " he didn't last five minutes in prison". Laughing at his joke, Kyle walked over to Taylor and pulled him out of the floor.

" alright girls go to bed its late I'll see you tomorrow. The two nodded and wished Kyle goodnight before heading back to their room, while Kyle did the same with Taylor.


End file.
